холодный (kholodnyy)
by NozomiNeko
Summary: Rusia se enferma y China se queda a cuidarlo. (soy un asco con los summarys) Dedicado a Ringo por su cumple :D


**Hola gente, como estan todas? Bueno hice este fic porque es el cumple de Ringo y queria hacerle algun fic. Les haviso que soy horrible escribiendo RoChu (aunque digan lo contrario) Bueno Feliz Cumple Ringo!**

**Bueno, aca les dejo el Fic.**

**...**

-Hace frió afuera, seguro va a estar bien, aru-

-Te dije que estoy bien, da- Contesto Rusia- Además es mi país, lo conozco bien, da-

-¿Estás seguro? aru- Dijo China con tono sarcástico-Acabas de caer muy hondo y...-

-Te ves tan tierno preocupándote como un hermano mayor, da- Dijo mientras lo abrasaba-

-...aru-

_Flashback_

_-Mira, a la derecha tenemos una granja, en primavera florecen millones y millones de lindos girasoles, da- Le conto entusiasmado a China._

_-Que lindo, aru-_

_-¿Qué cosa? da-_

_-Mira, un pájaro, aru- Miro interrogante-¿Qué es? aru-_

_-Una perdiz blanca-_

_-Awww que linda- Dijo y sonrio hacia donde estaba la perdiz, pero no vio que un lince se le acercaba._

_-Cuida...-_

_-Aiyaaa- cuando lo vio China empezó a correr, pero se resbalo y se cayó a un poso en la nieve. Por suerte el lince se fue._

_Rusia se acerco hacia donde estaba el agujero -¿Estás bien? da- Pregunto y estiro una mano para levantarlo._

_-Graci...- Cuando lo agarro, Rusia resbalo y cayó al costado._

_Después lograron salir con mucho cuidado. China tenía mucho frio asi que Rusia le prestó su abrigo para nieve. Pero cuando llegaron a su casa China se dio cuenta de que tenía una alta fiebre. Eso nos lleva a donde estamos ahora._

_FinFlashBack_

burabura mai dong xi kocchi de mai dong xi! oyatsu wa yamcha de nii-hao chuugoku!kyusaikou shinpi no mizu choujou one wo wataru kaze

-mnñmnñmn- Rusia despertó después de dos horas ¿De quién era esa vos? un momento, era China ¿Qué hora era? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Se levanto y se dio cuenta de que tenía un pijama y un trapo mojado en la cabeza. China lo había cuidado por este tiempo, incluso le había puesto ropa seca.

Se acerco a la cocina y vio a china cantando y cocinando. Se acerco un poco más y vio que era crechka.

-Buenos... días...da- Saludo todavía medio dormido.

-Buenos... aiyaa, Rusia tendrías que estar en cama seguís con fiebre, aru-

-Estoy bien, ya descanse ¿Eso es crechka verdad? ¿Cómo es que sabes hacerlo? da-

-Lo acabo de leer en un libro de cocina que había en una de tus bibliotecas, la comida rusa es muy rara-

-Que lindo, mi girasol está cocinando para mi, seguro es el mejor que haya probado,da-

-Exagerado, aru-

-Pero tengo razón, da- Dijo y lo abraso.

El abraso tomo por sorpresa a China que cayó, haciendo que el otro cayera sobre él.

-... aru-

Rusia estaba sobre él, pero inconsciente. Se levanto y lo dejo sobre su cama "si que pesa" pensó China, aunque sabía que el otro era casi el doble que él.

Empezo a acariciarle el cabello, se veía muy lindo cuando dormía, más si estaba sonrosado por la fiebre. Entonces recordó una canción que le cantaba a Japón cuando era chico.

_Shi shang zhi you ma ma haoyou ma de hai zi xiang ge jin ma ma de huai baoxin fu xiang bu liaoshi shang zhi you ma ma haomei ma de hai zi xiang ge caoli kai ma ma de huai baoxin fu na li zhao._

Mientras la cantaba vio que Rusia sonreía, creyó que debía tener un lino sueño Pero en realidad lo estaba escuchando, feliz de que China lo cuidara.

-Veo que está teniendo un buen sueño, que bueno, aru- Dijo mientras le corria el pelo de la cara. Entonces Rusia abrió los ojos -Ya despertaste ¿Vas a comer tu creka? aru-

-Es crechka, da- China se avergonzó-No importa, el ruso es complicado, da-

China se giro y dejo el plato que estaba en la mesa de luz sobre los muslos de Rusia.

-¿No vas a darme de comer? da-

-Q... ¿A qué viene eso? aru-

-No puedo comer solo porque estoy enfermo-

China suspiro, sabía que podía comer perfectamente, pero no pensaba dejarlo sin comer, podia enfermarse peor.

-A ver, entonces abrí la boca-

-ahhhh- Abrió la boca y un pedazo de comida entro en su boca. Rusia hizo una mueca.

-¿C- como esta? aru-

-Está bien, pero quema-

-Aiyaa, no me di cuenta, perdón, aru- Se disculpo.

Rusia empezó a reír y sentó a China sobre él, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara notablemente.

-Pareces un Borsh- Rusia rio -La crechka ya debe estar mas fría-

-Si, aru-

China, que todavía estaba sobre Rusia, empezó a darle de comer. Rusia sonreía cada vez más, lo que asusto un poco a China.

-Termino la comida, aru- Dijo levantándose -Voy a lavar los platos- Cuando se alejaba a la cocina Rusia le agarro por la muñeca. Acto seguido lo abraso.

-Gracias, da- Le susurro mientras lo abrasaba.

-De nada... aru- Dijo intentando soltarse del abraso, lo que el otro no paso por alto-Estas enfermo y no puedo dejar que sigas así, aru-

Feliz Rusia dejo que fuera a lavar los platos, pero se quedo mirándolo desde la puerta.

-¿Rusia por qué no estás recostado? aru. Te dije que descanses, sino vas a seguir enfermo y...-

-Si estar enfermo va a ser así prefiero vivir enfermo que sano, da-

No se esperaba esa respuesta, definitivamente era lo último que esperaba escuchar. En su desconcierto tropezó cuando se acercaba a la puerta y cayó sobre Rusia.

-P-perdón, aru-

Rusia le sonrió y China suspiro aliviado. Pero entonces tomo la cara del menor y la acerco a la suya, haciendo que se sonrojara. Entonces lo atrajo por la cintura y lo beso.

-Te amo mi pequeño girasol, da-

-... Yo también, aru-

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Estaban felices, felices de que el otro correspondiera a sus sentimientos. El resfriado no les salió tan malo después de todo.

Mientras tanto en la ventana de afuera.

-Argentina sos un groso, me conseguiste material de primera-

-Jajajaja, obviusli Hun, no hay nadie mas groso que yo-...- Por cierto ¿Querés un mate?

**...**

**Que les parecio? Realmente no soy buena escriviendo RoChu, Ringo te consta que solo lo hice por vos :D**

**Bueno, este fic (como ya dije) se lo dedico a Ringo por su cumpleaños. Feliz cumple boluda! y nos vemos en un rato.**

**-Feliz cumpleaños, da-...- Que te den mucho vodka, da-**

**-Y que la pases bien y te den regalos muy tiernos, aru-**

**-Che feliz cumple, Chile tambien te lo decea pero es tan tsundere que no se atreve a decirlo ¿O no mi lindo Chile?-**

**-No digas tonterias weon- *Argentina lo abraza***

**-Feliz cumpleaños compañera fujoshi, despues te paso mas material que me consiguen Argentina y Francia- *Le da una caja con DVDs Yaoi***

**Crechka: Plato tradicional ruso**

**Bueno gente nos leemos en otra.**


End file.
